Memorias de un fantasma
by Gizz Malfoy Granger
Summary: —Hubiera querido decir que la respuesta a mi pregunta fue la que esperaba y que hice algo para que todo cambiara, pero no tuve elección. Una historia de Ravenclaw. —Este fic participa en el Reto temático de Noviembre "Casas de Hogwarts" del foro "El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos".


**DISCLAIMER:** El mundo de Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto temático de Noviembre "Casas de Hogwarts" del foro "El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos"._

* * *

 **MEMORIAS DE UN FANTASMA**

Puedo recordar con nitidez la primera vez que tuve un arranque de magia espontánea.

Sentí que me mareaba al tiempo que un intenso cosquilleo recorría las puntas de mis dedos. Por ese entonces solo era una chiquilla de escasos 9 años y sin embargo, ese día supe que era diferente.

Luego, al cumplir 11, lo comprobé, justo cuando recibí mi carta de aceptación al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, que era para mí la promesa de un futuro distinto al que cualquier hija de personas sin magia o muggles —como suelen llamarlos—, hubiera podido aspirar.

Y así empezaría mi camino.

Recuerdo también ese 1 de septiembre de 1940, el día que abordé por primera vez el expreso de Hogwarts y también mi primera vez en el majestuoso Gran Comedor, donde miles de chicos y chicas vestidos con túnicas oscuras, ostentaban orgullosos, los colores de sus casas.

Por supuesto antes de entrar allí, me informé de todo cuanto pude tener a mi alcance para saber que el lugar al que había llegado era como sacado de un sueño y que no podía estar en otro que fuera mejor. Aun sin conocerlo me sentía como en casa.

Esa sería una sensación que jamás me abandonaría.

Recuerdo lo nerviosa que me sentí al ver a la profesora McGonagall solicitarnos ir pasando uno por uno en orden alfabético ante el Sombrero Seleccionador, un extraño y viejo sombrero que minutos antes había estado cantando una canción acerca de cada uno de los fundadores del colegio y las casas a las que representaban.

Atentamente escuché lo que decía y me pregunté cuál sería su elección para mí.

¿Sería yo tan valiente para ser una Gryffindor? Lo dudé. Siempre fui demasiado asustadiza para ello.

¿Tal vez astuta y calculadora como un Slytherin? Ni de fundas. Además había escuchado por ahí que ningún hijo de muggles lograba entrar.

¿O quizás lo suficientemente entregada y desinteresada para pertenecer a Hufflepuff? En realidad faltarían años luz para eso.

Así que mi única y más preciada opción era Ravenclaw, es más, en el fondo esperaba que fuera así.

Los _Ravenclaw_ eran descritos como intelectuales, metódicos, exitosos y brillantes y yo consideraba que podía encajar perfectamente entre ellos, algo que al parecer el sombrero también creyó, pues ese día oficialmente me convertí en una chica de la casa de las águilas.

Pero no todo sería fácil para mí, pues mi apariencia de sabionda, además de mis gafas, siempre fueron motivo de burla entre mis compañeros, lo que por supuesto me impidió tener amigos, relegándome a convertirme en la irremediable e insoportable llorona de mi generación —y de todas las que vendrían por los siglos de los siglos, sin exagerar—.

Aún tengo memoria de ese día. Han pasado años.

Olive Hornby me molestaba, —como hacía casi todo el tiempo— obligándome a huir hacia los lavabos, donde me escondí a llorar.

Estaba sola y destrozada al ver que todo lo hermoso que había soñado al llegar a Hogwarts se desvanecía entre mis manos sin poder hacer nada. Las burlas y los insultos se habían convertido en mi pan de cada día y lo peor era que no había algo que pudiera hacer al respecto.

 _¿Siempre sería así de miserable?_

Hubiera querido decir que la respuesta a mi pregunta fue la que esperaba y que hice algo para que todo cambiara, pero no tuve elección.

De pronto y como si no fuera suficiente, escuché unos pasos seguidos de la voz de un niño que susurraba cosas que no pude entender pero que solo lograban fastidiarme aún más.

 _¿Acaso no entendía que quería estar sola?_

Al escuchar que se aproximaba a mi cubículo, enojada hasta los cimientos, salí a su encuentro para toparme con unos enormes ojos amarillos que me arrancaron de un tajo un último suspiro.

Luego de ello todo fue confuso.

Solo hubo silencio y un cuerpo inerte cayendo al piso de uno de los lugares más deplorables del castillo.

Desde ese día, ese fatídico día, yo, Myrtle Elizabeth Warren no fui más la brillante pero incomprendida chica de _Ravenclaw_ y en cambio me convertí en Myrtle la llorona.

Reconozco que a veces es triste para mí ver lo que soy ahora.

Pero como he dicho, aún sigo en casa.

Y así será para siempre.


End file.
